hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Struck
'''Heart Struck '''is the fifty-two episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot It was a really normal day, as Hendrix orders Providence soldier to get in line, as he made about Providence making orders, the right ones. Hendrix vows to keep, more cities safe from threats like Chandler. Colonel Wills advises Hendrix to treat Corps, to not involve in a mission with Providence orders. He disagrees and get's angry into him with Sanders's help. Samuel Ryan got bad news for everyone, as he gives the word to Matthew Collins. They are being ordered by Providence, as Nathan, Decker, Harold, and Boyce have none of this, as Samuel doesn't blame them, as Colonel Wills will put them out of the mission if they don't listen to anyone orders. Nathan hopes his dad, will sort it, out. It turned out that the sky is pink, as Riley Trina's love wave sends all over America, blinking them with love. It affected Nathan's team and Hendrix's team, too and everyone in America is falling love, to each other. Nathan wants to know, but it happened to Doctor Oswald and Paul Decker too. He escapes to his dad, Hendrix Underwood. It wasn't affected, because of Cybernetics. Trina tries to hope that, it effected on Hendrix and other Corps, it did. It didn't affect Hendrix and Nathan, as they are not affected by the love wave, because of their Cybernetics, blocking it. They need to find a way, to get it back to normal and destroy the love power, with her equipment. Nathan wants to know why, as Hendrix despise Colonel Wills for letting, Providence takes all the missions in Calimonia and other operations than other organizations. They found a cure, with green goo and with ingredients to go with it. Hendrix and Nathan turn many of the people in Calimonia and others, back to normal. Trina is not happy, as she uses love powers, to fight against Hendrix and Nathan, by using Providence soldiers and others. They battle a long fight, as Nathan fends off many of Trina's guards. He got the love wave to reverse and turn everyone back to normal, as she tries to escape. Nathan defeated her and capture her, to her imprisonment. Hendrix demands Colonel Wills to let him decide. He changes his mind, as he does. Samuel Ryan finally wants Hendrix to give an answer. He decides to give his mission, whatever he decides. Samuel is happy that Nathan will continue with his team, as Boyce and Harold were playing basketball after they return to normal. He hopes love, goes his way with Selena. Episode Moments * Trina spreads with love wave, to invade America * Hendrix and Nathan stops Trina and turns everyone back to normal * Hendrix lets Samuel Ryan get the mission order, on his own, after Wills lets Hendrix decides after an argument Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Colonel Wills * Corps * Providence Accord * Connor Sanders * Samuel Ryan * Matthew Collins * Doctor Oswald * Paul Decker Villain * Riley Trina * Trina's Servants (Until they turn back to normal) Links Trivia * Hendrix has a good relationship with Corps * Trina loves to wave, worked before again, but stopped by Hendrix again * Colonel Wills works with the Government * Hendrix and Nathan learned about Science, how to cure it, thanks to Doctor Hawkins Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason